


Sleepaway Camp - Know Who You Are

by flickawhip



Series: Sleepaway Camp - Concrete Angel-Verse [2]
Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Felicity helps Angela move past choices being taken from her.AU.





	1. Broken And Rebuilt.

Angela’s screams echoed through the hallway of the prison, leaving Felicity shivering. She had known well enough what needed to happen, they had tried to free themselves time and again, now though she knew she needed to break free herself... and get to Angela. 

Felicity had used what little flirtation skills she had learnt to lure a female guard into her cell, killing her neatly with the laces she had only recently received for good behaviour. She had snuck the girl out of her clothing, dressing in it and leaving the body neatly tucked into her bed, playing possum as she left the cell, heading for Angela’s cell. 

The girl was curled in the bed, sobbing quietly. It had been nearly a year since they were brought here, Angela struggling harder than Felicity. The two had been broken apart, put in cells far apart. Felicity had heard the whispers of what was happening, Angela had been... changed. 

“Angela...”

Felicity had reached for Angela, hating her flinch. 

“Angela... come on...”

“Leave me alone.”

“No. Angela... we have to go. Now...”

Angela had risen slowly, following Felicity meekly as they left, her eyes locked on the floor. She had no way to talk about what had happened, but she knew she would be rescued from her feelings, she trusted that Felicity would still love her. She had sensed it with the way Felicity touched her, leading her home. She would survive this.


	2. Surviving Them.

“Angela...”

Angela had been silently healing for a week after escaping the prison, Felicity’s tenderness soothing her fear even as she, finally, let Felicity see the changes to who she was. She had grown taller, skinny as before, but she was feminine in a way she hadn’t been before. Blushing at the way Felicity looked at her even as she let Felicity touch her skin, shivering at the way Felicity kissed her so tenderly, her touch soft at Angela’s chest and hips. 

“My Angela...”

Angela had bitten her lower lip, her voice shy as she spoke. 

“Felicity... can you.... touch me?”

Felicity had smiled, gently drawing Angela with her to the bed, settling the girl on the bed, moving to settle with her, the two kissing slowly and tenderly even as Felicity moved to stroke a hand over Angela’s new body, taking the girl’s clit in between her fingers, teasing it gently, her lips brushing over Angela’s as they continued to kiss, her voice low and tender. 

“I love you...”


	3. Happy Campers

Weeks, Months then Years passed. Angela and Felicity grew closer, Angela finally managing to convince Felicity they could and should go to a new camp, one set up just a little away from where the first camp had been. 

It had not taken long for Angela to become a popular counsellor. Felicity had been content to prove herself to be a hard worker and watch as the woman she loved flourished. Angela had gone from shy and withdrawn to perky and happy, her quips and sarcasm drawing smiles and laughter from Felicity. 

Campers had slowly begun to push their luck however, Angela killing the first girl. Felicity soon picking off several others, the camp thinning out over time even as Angela and Felicity fought over whether they could, or should, kill all of the campers and camp counsellors as well as the people who ran the camp. 

“What if we get caught again Angela? I... I can’t watch them hurt you again...”

“They won’t.”

“Angela...”

“We’re better now.... we know more.”

Felicity had given in quickly, laughing at Angela’s final quip of ‘Goodnight Campers’ even as the girls slipped away, Angela smiling as she took Felicity home the two of them showering as they washed off the last of the blood and guts.


	4. You Know Who You Are

Angela had been silent when they curled together in bed, Felicity reading her silence and leaning to kiss her softly but firmly, her voice low and husky.

“Enough. Angela... you know who you are now... Dick or no dick... You.... You are still the girl, the woman... I love.”

She paused, taking a breath and taking her chance at last.

“I’ve never seen someone so protective... Even with poor Molly...”

“She didn’t have to die... if she hadn’t... screamed.”

“I know.”

Felicity spoke softly, kissing Angela sweetly, her voice soft. 

“I also know you... You wanted something more than just touching... didn’t you?”

“Felicity...”

“Angela. I’m going to say this one more time. I’m yours. Now take me.”

“I...”

Felicity had smiled softly, reaching into her bedside table and withdrawing her gift for Angela, her voice soft. 

“Take me.”

Angela had taken a moment to open the box and understand the meaning of it before she smiled, slipping it on and moving to push Felicity’s legs apart, kissing her fiercely and swallowing Felicity’s moan. 

“Sure about this...”

Felicity had smirked, kissing her roughly, her voice catching a little as she drew Angela’s strap-on between her thighs, easing the tip into her with a low noise of pleasure. 

“I’ve never been more sure...”

Angela had paused, teasing Felicity’s clit and pushing deeper into Felicity, loving the instant moan and buck, her grip tighter on Felicity’s hips as she finally let herself want pleasure, and enjoy it. Felicity had been content to let Angela control her, letting out a soft noise of surprise when Angela rolled them so she was sat over her, her pace upping instantly. 

“I love you. Angela.”


End file.
